Slender Time!
by xInglex
Summary: Sora and Roxas play Slender, a popular, scary pc game. Short story. Read and Review? :


**A/N: Alright! I have an idea: Sora and Roxas play Slender! Read and Review, but most importantly, enjoy :) **

"Dude, no!"

"C'mon, Sora. Don't be such a wimp!"

Roxas had a hard time trying to convince Sora to play Slender, but the brunette came up with the worst excuses. The truth is, Sora had never played Slender, but he had overheard Riku and Kairi talk about it; that was enough to get Sora scared, and all Roxas wanted was a good laugh.

"Man, Kairi has more balls than you. Let's go to my house and play it there," Roxas insisted, dragging Sora by his sleeve. Sora frowned. _Be a MAN,_ he said to himself.

Roxas led Sora to his house and up to his bedroom. There, Roxas turned on his laptop, while Sora awkwardly stood there, watching him.

"Alright! Sit, Sora," Roxas patted the empty seat beside him. Sora obeyed.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Roxas said, standing and running towards the light switch. He turned off the lights and closed his bedroom door; Sora could've sworn he saw an evil smirk coming from him.

"Uh…," Sora was nervous now.

"Chill-ax, Keyblade Master. It's _just_ a game," Roxas told him. "Now! Why don't you go first?"

"…Sure," Sora gulped. "So… what do I do?"

Roxas read and studied the computer screen. "Well, you have to find eight pages. I guess they're scattered around the woods," He answered.

"…Alright, seems pretty easy. But is turning off the lights really necessary?!" Sora said as he pressed random buttons (his computer skills are not even average).

Roxas laughed. "Yes! That's what makes the game even more exciting! ...Easy with the buttons there, pal. This laptop costs a fortune,"

Sora scoffed. "It lags too much," he spit, keeping a wide eye for those stupid pages. He was like that for a couple of minutes, just searching. His fear decreased and his boredom increased.

"Okay, so I've been around the woods for a while now and I haven't found a single page! This is lame. Hey- wait a minute… What is that? Is that a house?" Sora wondered, continuously pressing buttons. He was intrigued. Roxas kept glances between Sora and the screen.

Sora and Roxas suddenly heard suspense music. Sora's heart started racing, and he stopped pressing buttons.

"What's wrong, Sora? Keep playing! It's getting good!" The anticipated Roxas urged him.

"Shut up! You're making me nervous!" Sora told him. He inhaled, then continued playing.

He went inside the 'house', which was really an intersection of vacant hallways. The suspense music had Sora doubting. Should he keep playing? Should he not? But he was curious, then scared, then full of rage. Both Sora and Roxas were at the edge of their seat. Sora found a way out of the hallways; he ended up in the woods again.

"Ugh. No pages," Sora sighed.

"Go that way," Roxas pointed to the left of the screen. Sora pressed the left button, and there _he_ was. Sora gasped, and his heart stopped for a second; he did not expect Slender to appear out of nowhere like that.

"You CREEPY ASSHOLE!" Sora shouted in rage to the screen. He inhaled as much air as he could.

Roxas fell out of his chair laughing, banging the floor with his fist. "Awww, man! That was _PRICELESS!"_ He said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Sora cupped his hands to his face. "Oh, God. What the hell was that," He sighed. He then closed Roxas's laptop quickly.

"I'm NEVER playing that game again!" He told Roxas. Roxas struggled to stand up, since laughter kept coming back.

"Sora, you have goose bumps!" He pointed to Sora's arm.

Sora stood up and left Roxas's bedroom. "Bye," He simply said, leaving Roxas with a severe case of the giggles. Sora exited Roxas's house and started walking by the sidewalk, traumatized.

"SISSY!" Roxas yelled loudly from his window, followed by a laugh. Sora flipped the bird at him, and continued walking.

Every now and then, Sora would look left, right and behind to make sure no stalker was following him.

**A/N: Short story, I know. Well, I hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
